This invention relates generally to stereo system cabinets and particularly to a cabinet having the loudspeakers mounted in the doors to provide speaker spacing greater than the width of the cabinet when the doors are in the open position.
It is well accepted by audiophiles that speaker systems are the greatest contributor to high fidelity sound in a stereo system. It is also accepted that for optimum listening pleasure the dual speaker systems used for stereo reproduction are most effective when laterally spaced from each other a distance between six and eight feet. From a practical standpoint this spacing is far too great to permit the speakers to be placed within the cabinet since such placement would result in an unacceptable cabinet width. For this reason it is common to find stereo systems having separate speaker enclosures at each side of the cabinet. While this permits the speakers to be spaced at a distance greater than the width of the cabinet it has the disadvantage of requiring two additional, and frequently large, objects as part of the room furniture.
Speakers which are attached to the stereo cabinet by extendible linkage, and which are stored within the rear of the cabinet when not in use, are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,936. However, these speakers are not mounted in cabinet doors and provide effective spacing only when the speakers are extended laterally outside of the width limits of the cabinet. A portable system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,392 in which the speaker housings are hingedly attached to the cabinet but are effective only in the open position. The speakers are directed inwardly in the stored position. Dual hinged speaker housings are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,866 in which the speaker housing is stored at the outside ends of the portable casing rather than inside the casing. The speakers are directed sideways in the stored position.
This stereo cabinet and loudspeaker door assembly overcomes the above problems in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.